Donnatello's Ruby
by MinecraftedPocky
Summary: Karai is still on the loose, and changing innocent people into mutants. Only it's not Karai's fault that Ruby is different, but it is her fault that Ruby's life is changed forever. Sometimes it is change that helps us accept ourselves. Well that and an adorable 6'4" turtle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and craptop that this is being devised upon.

Thank you for checking this out. At times it's going to go fast and at others it will go painfully slow and I am going to apologize for any inconsistencies now. + Signs mean that is a memory or a fun fact about a character. I'm still a relatively new fan fiction writer.

/ \

/ \

/ ~R~ \

\ /

\ /

This is a Point of View break, this switches the pov to someone else or to an overview

Even though you might hate me for it I'm not going to be able to look up the actual height of the guys. One, they are all older in this. Two: do you even know how many variances there are? Three: meh I like doing certain things in threes so this is a placeholder :P

This will hot follow any of the TMNT timelines! It will take inspiration from them but everything here is completely out of order (I think it will be anyway) and will probably not stick to the facts.

Criticism is welcomed but insults are not. Tell me what I did wrong not how stupid I am for making the mistake.

ENJOY!

Karai's venom was turning people into mutants left and right.

Now the Guys spent there days and nights hunting both Karai and the mutants she unknowingly created. Since there were so many mutants about now a days Master splinter had decided that the safety of the city was more important than utmost secrecy.

The boys would go out in teams of two to track Karai and her creations. More often than not they would end up arriving as the newly created mutant went wild with fear and rage. Attacking and screaming at people, not because they had a primal urge to kill but because they were scared.

Normally Donnie and Mikey would team up but it had bee so long since a sighting they decided on just one of them going that day.

/ \

/ \

/ ~R~ \

\ /

\ /

They were standing just outside the lair.

"Be careful man."

"Don't worry, I will."

Donnie slipped his hood down and walked to the manhole that let out near the junkyard. Taking one last glance back at Mikey he waved and smiled as he pulled the purple scarf up so that it sat just under his mask. Climbing up the maintenance ladder, he heaved his arm against the cover. There was a sharp groan of metal against metal and a small amount of rust rained down as the old cover was moved for the first time in months.

Donnie checked outside using a small mirror system he had made that tucked just behind his hood. He grinned to himself and remembered why he had made it.

Mikey had gone first and seeing as they were exiting in an alley he had decided to literally lift up the cover with his head. A blue truck's wheel rolled over just as he popped his head out and immediately shoved him down the ladder with a bump on his head.

With no cars or people in sight, he lifted himself out of the sewer and into the early morning light. Slipping a large pair of sunglasses, which he had made, over his eyes he double-checked his tightly fitting shoes and large green cargo pants to make sure they covered all of his skin. His green mittens and brown hoodie with a green hood completed his odd look. His ensemble made people wary of him, but who wouldn't be scared of a 6'4" large man? It was a bit easier to hide his true nature in winter and it made looking for Karai and some of her smaller creations simple.

He spent his morning following faint and nearly non-existent mutagen trails. The work let him keep his head down and angled towards shadows without people growing wary or curious. To them he was just a large man who was cold, liked the color green, and was hurrying about as any other person would.

The sun inched higher into the sky and his stomach growled in hunger. Groaning in annoyance at his stupid high metabolism he glanced around for a vendor that didn't look friendly enough to ask him anything and that had something he could get quite a bit of and munch on throughout the day. None of the vendors fit the bill. Donnie glanced up at the street signs and thought about the places he could go. He glanced down at his oversized watch. 12:30

Devinci's would be packed to the gills.

Marco's Chicken Hut was closed for repairs still.

Pizza Palace was open but he couldn't carry around a whole pizza all day.

That left Murakami's, it was always steady but never busy and people ordered food to go quite often. Donnie grinned as he turned and made a beeline for the restaurant. He would get two orders of pizza gyoza! The delectable pockets of dough and pizza ingredients were perfect. He only needed a toothpick to eat them so he wouldn't have to take of his mittens and they were good even cold. He could see the shop in sight. Since there were only drapes covering the door even in the cold winter he wouldn't have any need to take off any layers.

Donnie slipped into the darkness of the shop and walked up to the token stand on the counter.

Murakami slid a plate onto the counter and said, "Tofu Tempura ready!"

Just as Donnie was about to grab two tokens for pizza gyoza, Murakami turned towards him and smiled. "If that is you Donatello then you don't even have to grab those tokens, how many?"

Donnie chuckled and said, "Two, please."

Murakami turned back to his work area and began to chop up ingredients. Donnie would never know how he was able to run this shop by himself. Donnie had made a weigh station to help the old man not be gypped by people who gave him a one instead of a twenty. Even though Murakami was blind, he could recognize regular customers and could not only hear but also recognize the four brother's steps individually.

Leo had started to walk around the lair with a blindfold on the day they had met Murakami. He kept saying, "Just listen and it will be there." every time he touched something or tripped over something one of the others had put in his way. Eventually Leo stopped bumping into things and couldn't be fooled by mystery trip hazards. Donnie couldn't seem to replicate that.

Donnie hadn't yet moved from the counter when a figure walked in, in similar attire to him, and out of breath. The bulk of clothing walked up to the token rack and while keeping their head down reached for the same token that Donnie had. Murakami walked up to the counter with a single order of Gyoza and handed it towards the newcomer and smiled.

Fine white gloves reached out and took the box. The bulky figure turned and paid for their meal at the weigh station, then turned again and exited the shop.

~Well, at the very least I don't look so out of place anymore.~ Donnie thought to himself.

Murakami leaned over to Donnie and whispered, "You should go out there and help her." Donnie glanced at Murakami in confusion for a few moments and then followed the bundle of girl outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and the Craptop this is eked out on.

HA HA! I just looked over my first chapter and all the funny spacing and I realized what a horrid sight it is. But as a testament to my new start to writing I'm going to leave it as it is. I am however going to fix this in my next chapters.

The + signs don't work on their own (thanks FF) so now memories/personality tidbits are going to be separated by /*\ and FF's lovely spacing makes my pov break look nasty XD so its going to just be /~R~\

Criticize, don't flame, I have nothing to use flames on as I don't particularly like overcooked anything.

ENJOY!

She walked out of the small dark shop clutching her gyoza to her heavily padded body. She could feel the heat soak into her layers and smiled in happiness. A sharp shove to her back shattered that feeble bit of happiness as she crashed down into the snow covered sidewalk. She let out a feeble whimper at what she knew was coming next. It always did. The man standing above her had been tormenting her for years. His blonde hair had become a warning flash to her now. She rolled over on to her back to stare up at him. She wanted him to see the pain in her eyes this time. She didn't think he was going to let her go, this man had put her into the hospital more times than she cared to remember.

/*\

"What is _that_?"

"Charles!? Is something wrong?! Please, tell me!" The woman was moving her head around lazily, like she couldn't see well.

A doctor moved the father out of the way and began caring for the newly born baby.

"Charles? Please, tell me. Is it a boy? Is he healthy?"

The man stared at the wall.

"Charles! Please. . . ."

The doctor had finished caring for the baby and had maneuvered his way through the throng of nurses around her bedside to place the small pink bundle into her mothers arms.

"She is a perfectly healthy girl Mrs. Etille."

The new mother gazed down at he small bundle in her arms in joy and confusion. "W-what is on her face?" Abby Etille started to delicately wipe at the baby girls porcelain skin.

"Its just where her skin is a bit underdeveloped. Its become more and more common these days. She is still perfectly healthy and the condition should go away in a few months."

"Charles, come see her." Abby's voice was becoming more and more quiet.

"No." Charles' voice seemed to hollow out with that one word.

\\*/

She felt the boot connect with her side. She cringed against the impact and felt the air rush out of her lungs. So much for her extra padding.

"You aren't going anywhere after this. You and those memories will be gone!"

She curled in on her side and whimpered. 'How badly is he going to hurt me this time?'She heard the snow crunch under his boots as he got into position to harm her further. She turned her head back towards him and glared. The sight that met her eyes was not what she was expecting.

A tall, heavily bundled, mans leg came into contact with her assailants head quite swiftly. A flash of purple was all she saw before the man spun around and kicked the assailant again. This kick connected with his midsection and launched the man several feet away.

He saved her. This man had just saved her life for absolutely no reason. Right?

Thoughts flashed through her mind. _'Vigilante? Martial arts teacher? Is he bad? What if he just hates seeing people get hurt? Maybe he- Oh Shit! He is getting closer!'_ His voice breaks through her mental conversation with herself.

"Are you alright?" Honey. His voice was made of warm honey.

"Can you hear me?" His arm reached for hers and she flinched.

 _'Don't let him see'_

She climbed to her feet and backed away from the tall man.

 _'Thank you stranger.'_

With everything she had she took off down the road, ignoring the mashed pile of gyoza on the ground and the calls for her to wait.


End file.
